


爱情的模样-30

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	爱情的模样-30

番外-2金曲奖颁奖

两年前的最佳作词人今天成为了颁奖嘉宾。  
前一天在大鸡腿聊到这个事情的时候，玛莎还意味深长的看了你一眼，虽然很短暂，但是总让你觉得怪怪的，于是颁奖典礼这天你毫不犹豫的答应了陈信宏陪他一起去。

五月天的化妆间是独立的，化妆师在给他的栗子头上定型，有外人在你又不能跟他太亲密，明明在一个房间你们却互相传信息。

陈信宏—【宝贝，你在干嘛？】  
林一—【上网搜一下今天都谁会来，等下要不要去搞点签名呀，哈哈(✪ω✪)】  
陈信宏—【不要，在这里陪我，定型胶的味道好刺鼻了啦！|ू･ω･` )】  
林一—【你的侧脸好帅阿，想亲。真的是我男朋友没错叭！】  
陈信宏—【如假包换！！】  
陈信宏—【等一下！！】

“诶？老师，麻烦你等一下吼，我要去一趟卫生间。”陈信宏说着便站起来向卫生间走去，两手背在后面食指翘起来勾了一下。  
他出去后，你也鬼使神差的跟了过去。

玛莎和怪兽正在和助理cue等一下上台的流程，没人发现你们两个偷偷溜走了。

你在陈信宏后面跟着他绕来绕去，向上走了好几层楼，他才朝着走廊最尽头的卫生间走去。  
一过去就被他拽到了怀里，你红着脸抬头看着他上好妆发的样子，心跳的像第一次和他接吻一样快。

陈信宏低头看着你含羞的眼睛说“我们这样子像不像偷情阿，林一。”  
“和你在一起每天都像偷情，超刺激的~”你没羞的说完这句话又低头蹭进他怀里。

“林一？不是想亲我么？”你最受不了他在你耳边贴着还用带有疑问的语气叫你的名字。  
抬起头还没说话，陈信宏便低下头堵住了红润柔软的唇，他可真是实践派。

你都快被他吻到上不来气了，他才松开了你。  
“如果被人发现的话，我就会被我的小伙伴们活埋了的，阿老师你知道吗？”你用手指轻轻的戳着他胸口。  
他拽住你的手“发现倒无所谓，只是如果你再这么不老实的勾引我，我就怕今天没办法上台颁奖了啦。”

你抽出手先走了，回到化妆间的时候玛莎和怪兽正在找陈信宏。  
“嗨？玛莎哥，怪兽哥~”从你进来你就被他俩的注目礼盯到浑身不自在。

“陈信宏嘞？”怪兽走到你身边小声问你。  
玛莎也走了过来问“一一阿，陈信宏跑去哪儿啦？典礼要开始了诶，我们要入场了。”  
你低着头心虚的说“哈？我不知道诶，我刚才去卫生间了…..”

两人刚要继续问你，陈信宏就推门走了进来，三步并作两步走到你们身边。  
“你们干嘛啦，趁我不在欺负林一吼~”把你护在身后像鸡妈妈护小鸡一样。

怪兽和玛莎看着陈信宏，不约而同的笑了起来，他俩突然笑起来让你们一楞。  
玛莎凑到你和陈信宏中间小声说了一句“你们吼，要做些见不得人的事情也要把嘴巴擦干净才行呀~”说完就眼神给怪兽抽了纸巾给陈信宏。

这你才发现你的口红被他蹭花了，他还没上唇妆的嘴也拥有了你的同款色号。  
陈信宏蹭了蹭鼻子把嘴擦干净，嘱咐完你在后台不要乱跑，就和他们一起去了现场。

你在后台完全不知道前面发生了什么，粗略的浏览了一下客户刚发来的翻译文稿提纲，便又开始ins和微博来回切。  
首页上突然全是陈信宏给90颁奖的小片段，陈信宏的温柔拥抱倒是还好，毕竟他对所有朋友的拥抱都是这样认真的表情，但看着玛莎让他们两拥抱，又说陈信宏是孩子的爹，一时间一股酸意涌上了心头。

【原来他是要给90颁奖啊，怪不得玛莎那天看我的眼神那么奇怪。】  
【那干嘛要拱他们俩拥抱啦！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃】  
【厚！我和你像偷情，你和90就光明正大的拥抱是不是！大猪蹄子！￣へ￣】  
【玛莎这家伙一定是故意要整我的！最近是太无聊了还是怎样啦！】

一直到陈信宏他们从前台回到后台，你心里的弹幕还没有停下来。  
他们三个走进来的时候，你只是跟怪兽一个人打了招呼，说要先去车里等陈信宏，便一个人先走了。

玛莎看着你脸上的表情就知道自己搞事情惹林一不高兴了，可就是忍不住嘛！  
怪兽和玛莎推了推还没搞清楚状况的陈信宏，他才知道要去追你，顾不得别的事情，朝停车场走了去。

你站在车旁边继续拿手机刷着首页上陈信宏和90的小视频，刷着刷着竟然哭了起来。  
陈信宏走过来看见你一颤一颤的肩膀，马上打开车门把你推进车里自己又跑到另一边快速的坐了进去。

“宝贝？宝贝一一？你怎么了啦？”  
他拉住你的手温柔的放在嘴边轻蹭，你不说话只是低头把自己的手机推给他，他拿起手机刷着，脸上的表情从紧张变成了放松的挑眉。

你吸着鼻子问他“为什么还要笑啦！你看你！还有你们两个人的站子诶！”  
陈信宏一把把你扯进怀里，说“粉丝们爱我们，怎么想都可以，我也可以在他们的想象中成为各种各样的人，有各种各样的cp，但我是谁的，你不知道吗？”  
“可我们像偷情~”明明每次他说想要公开，你都是奋力阻止的。

“那我明天就公开我女朋友是林一好不好？”他哄着怀里刚刚止住眼泪的你。  
你红着眼睛说“不好，那几千万陈太太的心就碎了！我不要！”

“.……”你的眼睛红红的，也湿漉漉的，让他有点心猿意马。  
“林一，你知道吗，你再这样看着我……..算了，明天的事情明天再说吧，今天有点事情必须现在做。”说完就发动了引擎一路飙车回了家。

回到家之后你们像两个连体婴儿一样吻的难舍难分，摇滚歌手的吻技太厉害了，你被吻的浑身都像过电一样又酥又麻。  
陈信宏把你放到床上，手伸到后背拉开了裙子的拉链，褪下了你的裙子。

进来的时候连灯的没开，雪白又柔软的双峰包裹在黑色蕾丝的内衣中，薄薄的内裤早就被他撩拨的透出了水渍。  
你半跪起来脱他的衣服，一边脱一边抱怨“干嘛穿的层层叠叠的，每次都让我费劲！”

他笑着和你一起脱掉衣服，解开腰带你温热的呼吸不偏不倚的打在那个位置。  
你拽下那层内裤，用自己的手包裹住了那滚烫的一根。

“一一，你要干嘛？”他要伸手要拽你起来，你却不安分的张开小嘴舔了上去。  
你抬头看着他说“有点腥诶~”这画面太香艳了，只穿内衣裤的女孩捧着他那里。

一把将你拽起来，又重新推到在床上，他两手撑在你身侧眼里充满克制不住的欲望“那等会儿你再亲他好了，先亲我。”说着又将唇覆上了你不安分的小嘴。  
不知道什么时候被褪下的内裤，不知道什么时候被他解开了内衣的扣子，他的手揉捏着雪白的柔软，早已经坚硬的炙热抵在秘密花园的入口。

吻细细密密的落在你身上，喘息声和呻吟声让你们无暇和彼此说其他的话。  
他猝不及防的深入，让你大声的叫了一声，他却不动只是看着你坏笑，你的眼里满是恳求。

“你动一动，阿信~”这种不上不下的感觉太磨人了。  
“我是谁的？”原来在这等着呢。  
“我的。”  
“谁是你的？”  
“陈信宏，是我的。”  
“陈信宏是谁的？”  
“陈信宏，是林一的。”  
“那林一是谁的？”  
“林一是陈信宏的。”

一问一答最后的结果似是让他很满意，他终于如你所愿的开始抽动自己的身体。  
你的身体在他的顶弄下一直往上蹭，他怕你撞到头往下拉着你，又把手盖在你的头顶上，这样的动作却让他一下比一下更深入。

他早就已经摸透了你的身上所有的敏感点，带你攀上了一个又一个的高潮，也在最后一次猛烈的抽插后将浓白尽数射入你的体内。

-

每次他抱你去洗澡都要顺便揩点油才肯放过你，这次你总想着要先下手为强。  
他才刚把自己身上的泡沫冲干净，转身要跨入浴缸和你一起泡一会儿，浴缸里的你见时机终于来了，一下趴在了浴缸边上。

他看你趴到浴缸边上先是一愣，你把头凑上前去含住了刚刚还生气勃勃的那家伙。  
“非要试试吗，林一？”他咬着牙看你在他下身努力。  
“嗯…..唔…..”你含糊不清的回答着他，嘴里的舔弄更是毫无章法，即使是这样，你们还是都感受到了他又硬了起来。

“别用牙碰它，用舌头舔舔，好不好？”他一只手抓着你的肩膀，另一只手像安慰是的揉着你的头发。  
慢慢的你也像开窍了是的，开始了有规律的舔弄。

他站了好久，你也趴在浴缸旁努力了好久，腮帮子开始酸痛想要吐出来，他却突然用力的按住你后脑一下一下的挺进了你的嘴里。  
直到你眼泪都流出来了，他才突然从你口中抽出来，又弄到了你裸露的胸上。

这澡算白洗了，又要重新洗一次。


End file.
